Service-oriented architecture (SOA) is a software design and/or software architecture design pattern based on distinct pieces of software providing application functionalities as services to service consumers. Some SOA designs impose tight latency requirements on database calls that cannot be met through reliance on direct database queries. Choosing to implement an object cache helps to address read/write latency concerns while protecting scarce database resources. However, keeping cache and database persistence in sync without causing excessive overhead is a complex process that may be cumbersome to maintain.